The Eleven Super Nakama
by juanpiece
Summary: AU in which all of the supernovas make up the straw hat pirates LuffyxBonney
1. Chapter 1

The Eleven Super Nakama

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn

"So captain were really setting out on this?" The person said pointing at the small fishing boat that really didn't look safe if your goal was to be Pirate King.

The man who asked the question was a tall muscular man in his early twenties. He was tale with pale skin, had spiked up red hair with googles. He had red lips no eyebrows and a big scar that started from his left eye and went all the way down to his torso. He wore a red coat over an unbuttoned black shirt a large belt with beige pants a black boots. His most notable feature was that his left arm was completely made out of metal. His name was Eustass Kidd first mate and shipwright of the pirate crew.

"Well knowing the captain of course he would have nothing but food ready." Said the other crew member.

He a very muscular man a bit shorter than Kidd. He wore a blue shirt with his custom Jolly Roger. Blue jeans with a baby blue sash the held his scythes. Black casual dress boots. His most notable features were his blonde Long spiky hair, the large scar that went over his left arm and that he wore a blue and white mask. His name was Killer temporary navigator until they find a new one and fighter for the StrawHats.

"Shishishi don't worry we'll get a better ship on the way and Kidd will make it awesome." The captain said with a toothy grin.

He was 19. He was scrawny but also clearly muscular chest he showed with his unbuttoned red Cardinal. He wore blue jean shorts with a yellow sash and open toed sandals. His most notable features were the scar with two stitches under one of his Onyx colored eyes, the X shaped scar over his chest and the StrawHat hat on his head. He was Monkey D Luffy the captain of the StawHat Pirates and a man who strived to be Pirate King.

"Anyways Kidd, Killer were gonna turn this world upside down!" Said Luffy remembering how he meet the two.

Flashback

Some where in Grey Terminal

"Luffy where are you going!" Screamed Ace "We have to get out of here before the fire spreads farther!"

"Ace I think I saw some other kids stuck I'm gonna check then be right back okay!" Yelled Luffy over the roaring flames.

Before he could respond some burning rubble fell between the two brothers. "LUFFY!" Ace yelled trying to get through the fire but he couldn't.

Luffy started running to were he saw the kids in a burning house. When he arrived he saw with wide eyes as the two older kids were screaming in pain.

Killer had a burning piece of wood over his left arm. Kidd was doing much worse while a burning sharp object burned the left side of his face and torso it also completely sliced off his left arm.

Luffy gasped when he saw them when he was approaching them a large piece of burning rubble appeared and smashed on Luffy's chest. "AHH!" Luffy screamed in pain.

Tough the pain was killing Luffy he managed to get the rubble off his chest.

He went to the burning house and quickly got Kidd and Killer out of the rubble. Luffy being trained by his grandpa Garp was very strong for a 7 year old.

After they were pulled by Luffy out the rubble they were both unable move and Kidd was losing a lot of blood.

Just when Luffy was on the verge of losing conscious he saw three figures the one on the right had a huge face and a purple Afro.

The one on the left was huge and resembled a bear.

Finally the one in the middle had a tribal tattoo on the right side of his face and looked at Luffy with affection.

"Please save them." Luffy said in a croaked voice.

"Who is this boy." Ivankov said impressed by the boy's selflessness.

"His my son." Dragon said bluntly.

"What!" Said Ivankov shocked even Kuma looked shocked that Dragon had a son.

"Does he know about you?" Asked Ivankov.

"No. Just heal them and take them to there house in the woods.

When the three woke up Kidd was looking around. "Killer where is mom?" Killer also woke up.

"Where are we?" Killer asked looking around.

"So you finally woke up." Said someone in the corner.

"Who are you?!" Kidd yelled.

"Shishishi I'm Monkey D Luffy I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Said who we now know is Luffy.

After Luffy said that he got more serious. "I got you guys from a burning house in grey terminal, but I didn't see your mom". Luffy said.

Kidd and Killer were quite once they heard this they grew up as orphans and the woman they called there mother took them in.

"Some random people treated our wounds and left us at my house if you have no where to go you can live with me and my brothers". Luffy finished with a grin.

Kidd and Killer just nodded, after being orphans for so long they had a hard time showing feelings.

In those 10 years a lot happened Kidd and Killer lived happily with Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

The two agreed to join Luffy's crew since he saved there lives.

Flashback end.

Kidd Grinned. "Where gonna make the whole word know our names and Surpass Ace and Sabo then Find One Piece!"

"YOSH! Now Let's set sail!" Luffy yelled.

When they were about a Kilometer from the coast a big Serpent Sea King attacked them . It was Olive Green and blood red eyes.

"Lord of the Coast." Luffy said Coldly remember that he ate Shank's left arm.

"I got him." Said Killer. He jumped up with his scythes in his hands as he ran up the serpents back and quickly jumped back in the ship.

Seconds later the sea kings head fell of with a splash making that part of the sea turn red.

Kidd and Luffy just smiled then the kept sailing in the distance.

After a while of sailing Killer spotted something "Hey there's something in the distance!"

"Is it another pirate ship I've been itching for some action." Said Kidd with a grin.

"Looks like it's raiding the other ship." Said Killer

"Hey what's that?" Said Luffy pointing to the ocean.

"Shit it's a whirlpool!" Said Kidd

"Hurry let's make our way to the pirate ship." Said Kidd as the three got oats and started paddling to the ship.

When they got on the ship they started looking threw the ship Kidd went to the lower deck of the ship, Killer the higher deck and Luffy being Luffy went looking for food.

Luffy came out a few minutes later content after eating the ships entire food supply.

Kidd yelled from the lower deck that he found the treasure quickly Killer and Luffy made their way down there.

They were on the deck carrying a medium size bag of treasure each.

Then suddenly they heard a mans whimpering cry. They walked over to three pirates surrounding an orange haired women in a blue shirt black pants and boots holding a Bo staff.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Said Kidd as he followed Luffy over to where the pirates and the girl were.

"You're friends gonna catch a cold sleeping there." Said Luffy pointing to the unconscious man.

"This bitch knocked him out!" Yelled a pirate pointing to the orange hair girl.

"oh so you guys are weak." Responded Luffy walking towards a pink haired boy cowering in the back.

"Hey you who's the captain here?" asked Luffy.

"Hey bastard don't ignore us were viscous pirates!" Yelled a pirate jumping towards Luffy with his saber pulled out.

Though the pirate just swung his fist at air. They all looked at Kidd as all the metal objects attracted to him and made a huge arm over his left already metal arm.

Everyone excepts Luffy and Killers eyes popped out. He swung his arm at the pirates hitting everyone except The girl and the pink haired boy since he saw that Luffy liked them.

Coby was frozen in shock so he didn't answer. Luffy then walked up to the orange haired girl and asked her what happened.

"I was gonna steal there treasure but as you can see I got caught. Anyways why the hell are you here and what's with that power!" The Orange haired girl asked.

"Oh that's we were here stealing there treasure and that's Killer with the Mask, My first mate Kidd, he ate the Magnet Magnet Fruit."

She had her mouth wide open "devil fruits exist…..AND YOU WERE STEALING THE TREASURE I WAS SUPPOSED TO STILL IT!" The orange haired yelled.

Ignoring her outburst he continued " and I'm Monkey D Luffy I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." He said with a grin as Kidd grinned and Killer well we can't really tell his expression.

Her bangs covered her hair "you're pirates." She stayed with disgust in her voice.

"Yep." Luffy said.

"I hate pirates!" The girl said.

Just before the could respond more pirates came and this time with there captain.

She was fat with a plaid shirt white pants boots and multiple rings on her fingers and carried a giant mace.

"I'm guessing neither of you three are pirate hunter Zoro?" The captain Alvida asked.

"Huh what the hell are you talking about you fat bitch." Said Kidd

Everyone but the three StrawHats has the mouths wide open looking at the three while they laughed.

Alvida furious "WHY YOU.."

She was cut off as Luffy yelled "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" and sent her flying.

"Wh-what are you?" Asked The pink haired boy.

"I'm a Rubberman!" Said Luffy.

As the other pirates ran away Killer asked something. "Hey guys where's the treasure?"

"Shit." Luffy said

"That little bitch!" Said Kidd glaring into the distance. "Hey pink haired boy did you see where she went?" Asked Kidd irritated.

"N-no but your ships missing." Coby replied scarred.

"Damn it if I ever see her again!" Kidd almost yelled then mumbled some stuff to himself.

"And she seemed so nice." Said Luffy completely disregarding the fact that they lost the stolen treasure.

"You're just to optimistic." Stated Killer.

"Hey you gonna stay here?" Luffy asked the kid.

"Um no I'm actually gonna escape now that I have the chance."

"oh so what are you gonna do?" Asked Luffy while Killer and Kidd searched for any more treasure.

"Well actually I'm gonna join the marines!" Said Coby "I'm setting off to Shell Town to join at the base there." He finished.

"I heard there holding "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro there." Intervened Killer holding a very small bag of treasure they found.

"Ohh is he strong?" Asked Luffy since Killer was the brains of the crew while Luffy and Kidd were reckless idiots well Luffy was more of the idiot.

"They call him the best swordsman in the east blue." Replied Killer knowing where he was going with this.

"So what's your name I'm Monkey D Luffy, that's Killer and he's my first mate Kidd." He said to the boy.

"I'm Coby why do you ask Luffy-San?" Asked Coby.

"Well we're going to Shell Town with you that Zoro guy is gonna join me." Luffy answered.

"What he's a blood thirsty demon he would never join OWW!" He said as Kidd hit him on the head with his metal arm.

"No use talking him out of a decision once he makes it." Said Kidd.

"YOSH! Coby off to Shell town!" Luffy yelled as the four got on a boat and set off.

As the journey of the soon to be legends continue .

End of chapter one

AN: A new story I started ONLY the supernovas will be in this fic 5 will join in the east blue and the rest in the grandline.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eleven Super Nakama**

 **Chapter 2:Enter Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**

 **~~In Shell Town~~**

 **"AHH! Killer! Did you find a restaurant yet?" Whined the StrawHat captain unable to take his hunger.**

 **"We're heading to one now so calm your ass down." Said Kidd having enough of Luffy's whining.**

 **Luffy just pouted and continued down the path. Soon they entered the restaurant and Luffy devoured everything on the table.**

 **Soon after they ate the four were on their way to the base.**

 **"Hey old man do you know where we can find Zoro?" Asked Luffy causing everyone who heard him to jump back in panic.**

 **"I thinking it's best not to mention his name in public." Suggested Killer.**

 **"Well the leader of the base isn't even a threat his name is Captain Axe-Hand Morgan." Said Kidd causing the bystanders to once again jump back in panic.**

 **"Hahaha these guys are weird." Said Luffy laughing like an idiot.**

 **"Hmm seems strange." Said Killer as they continued walking.**

 **When they got to the Luffy jumped on the wall looking for Zoro.**

 **"Um I don't think they'll keep Zoro out in the open." Said Coby as he sweatdropped.**

 **"Found him!" Said Luffy as he looked in the courtyard. There was a average sized man with tanned skin. He had a black bandana that covered his green hair a white old shirt covered in blood. Also black pants and black boots. He had a green haramaki on.**

 **"Yep that's Zoro." Said Killer after looking at him. Coby looked at the tied up man with terror.**

 **Just then a little girl got a ladder climbed over the wall making her way to the pirate hunter.**

 **"She has some balls to that." Said Kidd with a smirk.**

 **"Ahh so girls have Kintama too." Said Luffy getting a punch to the head from Kidd.**

 **"Of coarse not idiot girls have a ." Said Kidd**

 **Luffy turned his head slightly to the side in confusion "What's that a type of meat? Does it taste good!?" Luffy asked getting excited at the thought of meat.**

 **Coby blushed a little hearing the conversation and just saw what was happening in the courtyard. Kidd on the other hand busted out laughing at How naïve Luffy was. Even Killer couldn't help but chuckle.**

 **"Yah it's the best kind of meat there is." Kidd said through his laughs "although you'll probably never get any." Kidd said.**

 **The broken look Luffy had at the thought that he would never taste the best meat there was, was priceless and even Killer started laughing.**

 **Luffy jus pouted and went to see what was going on. He looked just in time to see a marine throw the girl over the wall. Luffy quickly jumped into action stretching over to the girl taking the impact of the fall.**

 **Coby quickly checked the girl who was apparently named Rika for injuries then took her home.**

 **Luffy jumped over the wall and tried to convince Zoro to be a pirate but failed and joined the others at the restaurant.**

 **When he walked in Kidd tossed him a bottle of Sake which he quickly accepted and took a large swig out of.**

 **"Hey Kidd do they serve pussy here?" Asked Luffy innocently causing Kidd to almost spit out the Sake straight out of his mouth.**

 **"BAKA!" Kidd slammed his metal arm on Luffy's head. "I'll explain it to you later."**

 **Luffy just pouted in defeat. Just then the blonde teen who ordered Rika to be throne over the wall came in. Luffy glared at him as he walked in.**

 **" Hey lady its me Hellmeppo give me your special and you best sake of course for free." He then noticed Luffy's glare.**

 **"What the hell are you looking at?!" Said Hellmeppo arrogantly as he pulled out a saber. Luffy just kept glaring at Hellmeppo making him feel a bit scared.**

 **"Anyway I'm feeling bored as of lately so I'm executing Zoro tomorrow." Before he could finish Luffy punched Hellmeppo sending him through the wall leaving him unconscious.**

 **"C'mon guys lets get Zoro and leave his joining my crew." Luffy stated leaving the restaurant in silent shock.**

 **The StrawHats failed to notice the orange haired girl in the corner breath out in relief. "Glad they didn't find me or who knows what would have happened" as she left restaurant not wanting to be seen by the pirates.**

 **Once the three made it to the court yard Luffy went to talk to Zoro.**

 **"You again what the hell do you want." Zoro said clearly annoyed.**

 **"Came here to check on my newest nakama why?" Said Luffy.**

 **"I'm not joining your crew dammit!" Zoro sneered pissed.**

 **"Oh so your just gonna wait to get killed tomorrow?" Said Luffy with a smirk.**

 **"What do you mean I got a week left?!" Said Zoro.**

 **"Not quit your execution is scheduled for tomorrow." Said Killer.**

 **"What! That spoiled bastard." Said Zoro not surprised he went back on his word.**

 **"So Zoro if we get your swords back will you join us?" Said Luffy happily.**

 **"Fine!" Said Zoro in defeat. Then said curses under his breath.**

 **"I'm off guys make sure he doesn't die before I get back." Said Luffy as he stretched his arms a rocketed over to the base leaving a gawking Zoro.**

 **Luffy searched around the base for a while but couldn't find anybody. He then heard commotion on the roof he rocketed him self up. Seeing that he over did it he grabbed a hold some ropes to get down. He looked around to see he was surrounded by marines gawking at him.**

 **"KILL HIM!" Yelled a muscular tan man with blonde hair. Luffy stared at his metal jaw and right hand that was an axe before grabbing Hellmeppo and started running in the base.**

 **"Hey Helmet-Hippo where are Zoro's swords!" Luffy demanded to the terrified teen.**

 **"ITS HELLMEPPO and the next door to your right just please don't kill me." Hellmeppo pleaded.**

 **Luffy noticed how girly the room was but just tossed Hellmeppo aside and grabbed 3 tied up swords. He then proceeded to rocket him self out the window .**

 **A little while after Luffy left off to the marines base Coby entered the courtyard and proceeded to try to free Zoro. He said the marines who captured him were corrupt and disgraceful.**

 **Before Coby could continue the marine captain came with his subordinates who were pointing riffles at the four.**

 **'Shit I can't die here!' Thought Zoro remembering a promise he had to keep. Killer stayed completely calm while Kidd looked amused. Coby thought he might have shit his pants.**

 **"FIRE" Morgan yelled. But before any bullets could hit Luffy appeared taking all the bullets. "LUFFY!" Both Zoro and Coby screamed while Kidd just chuckled.**

 **"Shishishi that won't work." Luffy said as the Bullets bounced back from his rubber body.**

 **Before any of the marines could shit themselves in horror something else happened. There swords and sabers were all floating to Kidd's metal arm. Killer cut of Zoro bindings and gave him his katanas. Kidd then brought his arm down on the marines.**

 **Morgan was scared shitless to say the least he lost self control. He brought his axe down on Luffy only to be stopped by Zoro's unsheathed katana. Killer quickly dashed to Morgan giving him two large gashes in the chest with his scythes.**

 **The marines got up in pain but cheered. The pirates looked at them in confusion. Then they cheered that there corrupt captain got taken down.**

 **Soon after the 5 went to eat at Rika's mom Ririka's restaurant. (Rika's moms name is Ririka.)**

 **"Ahh now that our bellies are full time to set off." Said Luffy with a satisfied sigh.**

 **"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Asked Ririka.**

 **"Just some sake for the trip." Said Luffy.**

 **Then a marine officer came in and after some lying and punching Coby they let him become a marine.**

 **"Captain we should go to Orange Town I saw the woman who stole our treasure go on that direction." Suggested Killer.**

 **"YOSH off to Orange Town!" Said Luffy as he laughed.**

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eleven Super Nakama**

Chapter 3: Orange Town

Luffy, Kidd, Killer, and Zoro were currently sailing to Orange Town in search of a certain Orange Haired thief.

"We better get a real ship on the next island this little piece of shit is to crowded." Complained Zoro as he tried to fall asleep.

"We should have brought more food." Whined Luffy daydreaming about all kinds of meat.

"Damn it Killer how long till we arrive these two are really annoying me!" Said Kidd irritated be the other two's behavior.

"We'll arrive in the next few ours." Said Killer.

×××A few hours later×××

"FOOD!" YELLED Luffy as he jumped off the boat and ran off to the distance.

"I'll see if they have any booze around here." Zoro said getting lost in the next few seconds.

"Damn it looks like its up to us two to actually do something. Killer see if you can get us a ship while look for that orange haired bitch." Said Killer walking off.

With out replying Killer went towards the docks.

×××With Zoro×××

Zoro was walking down the street going in the opposite direction of where the port was when he heard some yelling behind him.

"there you are boss!" yelled the orange haired woman which Zoro had not yet met. Zoro raised an eyebrow a she ran past him and three pirates dressed as clowns stopped in front if him with there swords drawn.

"wait! Th-thats 'pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro!" said the pirate in the middle as all three of them ran away with their tail between there legs.

"you're Roronoa Zoro but I thought you were gonna be executed at Shell Town!?" said the girl who was looking from the roof.

"Yah right as if I'll die that easy. And how the hell do you know about that women?" Zoro said as he raised an eyebrow.

She cursed her self for saying to much but quickly lied. "everyone knows it was in the newspaper."

Zoro stared at her for a while then said "hmm…hey you're that woman who stole the treasure from our crew!" he said as he pulled out his sword. The girl was quick to run away 'shit he actually joined there crew'.

The girl ran away but clearly couldn't out run Zoro. She took a left a ran as fast as she could. Zoro being Zoro saw her but turned right then scratched his head when she seemingly disappeared.

Zoro decided to continue his search for booze when he spotted a circus tent on top of a building. 'might as well check it out.'. He then started walking in the opposite direction of the building.

After a few minutes of wandering around he saw Luffy sleeping next to an unconscious huge lion and a weird looking guy with a mane. There was also a dog licking Luffy face.

"What the hell happened here ?" asked Zoro waking up Luffy.

After yawning Luffy explained how the lion and beast tamer tried to hurt the dog and that he kicked their ass then took a nap.

×××With Buggy Pirates ×××

"We captured the girl captain!" said one of the pirates "her name is Nami."

After Nami's capture the pirates partied now that they had there chart of the grandline back. 'dammit I can't die yet.' Thought Nami as she was dragged and put inside a cage. 'I was running away from Zoro when those bastards got me off guard.'

Just then said swordsman walked by following the boy in the straw hat that she met before. The duo walked by the pirates like it was normal walked up straight to the table full of food and booze and started eating and drinking.

After a few awkward moments of silence Buggy screamed in a high pitched voice "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!". The other pirates then pulled out there weapon's and pointed it at the duo.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Said Luffy nonchalantly as he continued to stuff his face with meat and booze.

"Oh well nice to meat please help yourself." Said Buggy as he dismissed them for a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE."yelled Buggy again having forgot what was going on. "Men the Buggy Ball!"

"Buggy Ball?" asked Luffy and Zoro together tilting there head slightly to the side. Then came a man loading a red cannonball to the canon and shooting it off to the distance.

Luffy watched with stars in his eyes just how destructive the Buggy balls were. Though he stopped after the canon was now pointed towards him Zoro and Nami.

All three gulped as the canon was shot towards them but, stopped in mid air then levitated towards a familiar redhead and masked man.

"Always getting yourself in trouble aren't you baka." Said Kidd with a smirk. He then proceeded to attract three other Buggy Balls towards him. "Repel". Most of the Buggy Pirates were found in a state of shock after witnessing Kidd's powers so they didn't have time to avoid as three Buggy Balls simultaneously hit them.

After that the Straw hats gathered the food and booze the other pirates had but then notice that a certain orange haired woman, all the treasure, and a map of grandline went missing again.

"Dammit that bitch got away!" said Kidd annoyed he really wanted to teach her a lesson for stealing there treasure.

"Shishishi. well what ever let's just go on another adventure!" Said Luffy running of into the distance until Killer got him by collar to stop him.

"were taking Buggys ship." He said. As they were leaving Kidd got the other Buggy Balls to see if he could make his own custom canon balls based on those.

×××A few hours after leaving Orange Town×××

Mohji the beast tamer and Richie the huge lion have a shocked look on there face after seeing the scene before them. Then whole crew is scattered all over the block with severe injuries. Mohji hears some coughing and quickly runs towards the sound. It was no other than Buggy and Cabaji chief in staff of the Crew. The two managed to survive by using other crew member as shields.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIP!" said a pissed Buggy after getting most of his crew destroyed by his own Buggy Balls he wakes up to find out his ship and everything he had of value had been stolen. This was not his day.

"I'm gonna find those damn brats and kill them!" yelled Buggy in anger.

Buggy, Cabaji, Mohji and Richie were about to set sail: when another pirate ship docked next to them. It was an odd ship the figure head was a swan with heart eyes. Then they could see a beautiful women with an unbuttoned cardinal on. Black hair and extremely smooth looking skin she had mace in her right hand that was resting on her shoulder.

 **End of Chapter-**

 **AN: sorry for the late update I just haven't felt like writing lately I might start making shorter chapters so I can update more often. Also for the original straw hats they will play a role in the story also something like in OP chapter-799 as for why they didn't fight Buggy its mostly because Luffy crew is really Overpowered especially for the east blue but don't worry they'll all get a chance to fight .**


End file.
